


【好兆头/CA衍生】Daddy

by Windyaa



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens (TV), Spies of Warsaw, Wilde (1997)
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyaa/pseuds/Windyaa
Summary: 预警：OOC/小爸文学/3P/姐妹互磨/足交/Robbie双性/潮吹/Spanking/Dirty Talk
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale, Mercier/Miles Maitland/Robbie Ross
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【好兆头/CA衍生】Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：OOC/小爸文学/3P/姐妹互磨/足交/Robbie双性/潮吹/Spanking/Dirty Talk

Mercier按约定偷偷从他和前伯爵夫人的新婚房间里溜出来，小心翼翼地推开继子Miles卧房的门时，嗅到了一丝甜腻的气息，浓烈艳丽的味道是上好的催情剂。

隔着床上的白色纱帐，Mercier有些看不清里面的旖旎风景，但隐约看到两个人影，一种被人捷足先登的怒火伴着他热烈的欲望向下半身冲去。

“哥哥...我亲爱的...”Miles的喘息从帐子里传来，诱人得像伊甸园的古蛇的低语，“哈啊...再快一点...”

“呜嗯...Miles这太过了...”另一重稍显压抑的呻吟本掩盖在Miles的声音下，此时也露出了马脚，这呻吟略带着青涩的矜持，小心翼翼地提醒着，“小点声，佣人们会听见...”

Mercier识出了声音的主人，Robbie，他的妻子的长子，他的情人的哥哥，当然也即将是他的情人。当他看见Robbie靠在壁炉上抽烟端着架子高贵得像个王子的时候，就该料想到他在床上也能浪得像个婊子。

他并不急着走近，反而饶有兴致地站在门口，看着纱帐里的人影对坐交缠着。他们的动作娴熟，却又透着淡淡的生涩味道，像是两枚熟透的浆果堪堪地挂在枝桠上，等待着采撷，虽然他们也互相抚慰着，但一颗自顾不暇的果实怎能安慰得了另一颗果实。

Miles将身子凑得更近，将被玩弄得嫣红肿胀的乳首蹭上对方白皙的胸脯，已然硬挺的阴茎抵在Robbie的小腹上，难以自禁的前液淌在Robbie的掌心，让指缝都变得滑腻，他小幅度挺动着腰身，操弄着他的哥哥的手，发出淫靡的水声。

Robbie有一双柔软细腻的女人一般的手，还有称得上不错的手活，他会灵巧地揉弄着阴囊，模仿着小嘴一样掌握着力道套弄柱身，也会善解人意地照顾到前端。这让Mercier回想起那次别致的家庭聚餐，Robbie的手从餐桌下探过来，撩起他腿上的白色餐巾，抚摸着他的大腿，继而探进他的大腿内侧，两指夹着裤链向下拉，娴熟地伸进裤子挑逗着他半硬的欲望。Mercier愣了愣，不动声色地抬眼看他那永远端庄的继子，而后者也一样不动声色地看着他，眼神像一只刚出生的鹿一样无辜，然后用粉红的柔舌餍足地舔了舔餐叉，用兼具优雅和色情的方式，将最后一小块蛋糕卷进泛着水光的唇。

Mercier这时才意识到，Robbie的淫荡或许来自他那更淫荡的弟弟的亲自调教，他有些莫名地醋意，但他甚至不知道该吃谁的醋。

Mercier在暗中看着Robbie扬起头粗重地喘息，露出白生生的颈项，粉嫩的阴茎在Miles手里加速地抽动，柔软的腹部因为剧烈的呼吸而鼓起，像一只受孕后依然放荡求欢的小母狗。

“Miles...快一点，我要射了...”Robbie身体因为欲望的蒸腾而泛着淡粉色，他的意识有些涣散，支吾着唤着弟弟的名字。但被他呼唤的人似乎并不领情，在他即将攀上高峰的前一秒，将手上的动作毫无预警地停下来，引得他的呻吟骤然变了音，他猝不及防地惊叫了一声，然后是一声绵长而不满的呜咽，转而又是压抑地抽泣，“呜嗯...别欺负我了，亲爱的，快给我...”Robbie将自己涨得难受的阴茎重新塞进Miles的手心，讨好似的凑近，去亲吻他的脸颊和唇角。

Miles却没有回应哥哥的吻，而是别过脸看向门口的位置，由于光线昏暗他其实并不能太看清Mercier的样子，只能大致分辨出他的轮廓。

“爸爸，”Miles勾起嘴角，声音带着笑意和放荡的气息，声线充满了引诱的魅力，塞壬的歌声一般令人无法拒绝，“爸爸，你想让我帮你脱衣服吗？”

Robbie迷茫地扭头顺着Miles的眼神看向门口，在他们的继父从暗影里走出，暗淡的光线勾勒出他的面容时，这位向来“矜持”的长子身形一滞，下意识地拉扯身下的布料掩盖自己腿间和屁股下面的水迹。他还不想过早地向“父亲”暴露自己的秘密，他依旧假装自己是爸爸的乖孩子，可以得到糖的奖励的乖孩子。

Miles却大敞着赤裸的双腿，抬脚撩起一角纱帐。Mercier走过去捉住他白嫩的脚踝，稍用力就能在上面留下暗色的指痕，他在他的脚背献上虔诚的一吻，在脚踝处留下蔷薇色的吻痕，舔弄他的脚趾，舌尖模仿性交的动作在他的脚趾间戳刺。这让Miles感到刺激，他笑起来，轻轻呻吟着挣脱Mercier的手，用脚尖勾开继父腰间浴袍的束带，轻车熟路地游走点弄继父的胸膛，精瘦的腰，最后落在那根硬挺而巨大的性器上。

Mercier将他拉向床的边缘，用手覆在他的脚背上，将他的脚合拢夹紧，挤压着自己的性器，然后在他的脚心用力操弄起来。Miles细腻而敏感的脚心在继父青筋暴起的阴茎上套弄，前端溢出的前液被粗鲁地抹在脚和大腿内侧，这感觉炙热而痒，强烈的触感爆裂开来，从脚一直上窜进他的大脑，烧断他最后一根理智的神经，大腿和膝盖被人小幅度却快速地牵扯着前后挪动，他欲求不满地扭动着腰身，喘息的尾音淫荡而诱人，叫嚣着想要得到更多。

“Robbie，过来。”Mercier命令到，低沉的嗓音带着一种父亲般不可违抗的威严。

Robbie乖巧的地爬过去，跪坐在小腿上，轻轻舔了舔面前这个高大男人伸到他唇边的手指，从指根到指尖，再一口含住吮吸，任由手指在温热的口腔里搅弄他的柔舌。他气息不匀地喘着，微微仰着头，像信徒望着神明，又像是宠物望着主人，那眼神带着温柔的欲望，带着湿漉漉的羞怯和尊敬，带着美丽的罪恶。Mercier低头奖励一般亲了亲他的额头，“好孩子。”

Mercier抽回手时从Robbie的双唇带出一丝银线，带着湿润温热的津液的手指探进了Miles的小穴，瞬间就被软肉吮吸住了，内里一下一下地收缩着将手指吃得更深，下面那张小嘴又烫又紧，连两指都难以抽动。

“别给我装雏儿，你以为我不知道你的小嘴吃过全伦敦男人的鸡巴？”Mercier抽回手，不轻不重地在Miles的臀瓣上扇了一巴掌，直接将巨大的阴茎顶入他的小穴，引得他惊叫了一声，又转而享受一般故意拖长了尾音。

“嗯啊...爸爸...”Miles紧抓着身下的床单，小腿因痛苦和快感而紧绷，缠住继父的腰，颤着屁股艰难地吞着那根几乎要将他顶穿的巨物。

Mercier耐着性子缓慢地抽插起来，每次插入都往更深处顶弄，柔软的穴肉环箍着他，有技巧地收缩回应着，每次撞上敏感点时都能感受到身下人猛地一颤，这让他感到满意，征服一匹烈马往往比征服温顺的羊更有成就感。

眼前的景象让Robbie的面颊也染上一丝情动的粉色，他将手探到下面轻轻地揉弄，偷偷瞟着Mercier的侧脸，连手上插入自己的频率都和继父的动作一致。当Mercier和他的目光暧昧地接触，他像新婚的处女不敢直视自己的丈夫一般羞涩地移开视线，咬着下唇不让过分的呻吟从口中溜出。

Mercier这时才看见他那“新婚妻子”浅色稀疏的耻毛和后穴之间藏着属于女人的器官，像一只刚从海上打捞而来的新鲜牡蛎，湿润柔软的粉肉在指尖的逗弄下翕张着，坦白地露出鼓鼓的珍珠般的阴蒂，这让Mercier感到一阵奇异而蓬勃的性欲。

当发现在自己体内冲撞的男人在操自己的时候还总盯着别人看，Miles感到不爽。他虽然自以为不介意和自己的哥哥分享男人，也不介意和自己的男人分享哥哥，但Mercier不专心的程度仿佛在质疑他的魅力。没人想，也没人能拒绝得了他，那些男人们要请他喝杯红酒，看场音乐会，队伍都能从伦敦跨越英吉利海峡排到巴黎。他只要擎起酒杯勾起嘴角，就能让男人爱的半死，然后剩下的半条命留着下次泡他。

Miles皱了皱眉，抬手拉扯继父的浴袍领口，将他带倒在床上，阴茎还没来得及从体内抽离，他就已经轻车熟路地翻身骑在继父的腰上，深深地坐下去，引得身下人倒吸了一口气，他满意地轻哼着舔了舔嘴唇，然后挺着胸脯撅着屁股，小幅度地缓慢地上下颠簸。

Mercier对这种近乎残忍的缓慢感到格外不满，他掐住继子的腰向下摁在自己的阴茎上，抬腰快而狠地向上顶弄，每次即将抽离时又用力顶入，小穴嫣红的软肉外翻着，混着肠液和搅弄出的白沫形成一片令人浮想联翩的泥泞。

Robbie难耐地用手指操弄着自己，软濡的声音低吟着，身下的小穴渴望地翕张，随着手指的抽插而发出淫靡的水声，温热的体液汩汩而出，淌在会阴和大腿内侧，却总不能如愿得到一次高潮。他跪坐起来，凑近继父和弟弟，讨好一般拉住继父的手，将他那修长而带着枪茧的手指送入自己湿润的小穴，和Miles一样挺动着腰身，阴蒂不时蹭到掌根，晶亮的蜜液便流了继父一掌心。Robbie偏过头去吻Miles的肩膀和后背，舔上他光裸而滑嫩的皮肤，轻轻吮吸啃咬着那双蝶翼般的肩胛，用手揉弄他的臀，将两瓣匀称圆润的臀肉掰开再合拢。

这让Miles敏感地一颤，微微向前倾起身子，却正好将胸脯送上支起上身的继父的嘴边，被含住了乳尖，在乳晕周围舔弄打圈，牙齿轻轻衔住一粒因性爱而泛红鼓胀的乳首，像婴儿索要乳汁一般吮吸拉扯着，又用舌尖戳刺上面的小孔。

“另一边...嗯啊...另一边也要...”Miles娇吟着又向前挺了挺，想将另一边的乳肉送进继父的嘴里。但他的继父却全然没有理会，故意专注地吮吸舔咬着一边。Miles欲求不满地弓起腰，一边揉着自己的乳尖，一边撒娇一般将头埋在身下人的颈窝，奶猫一样蹭着，咿咿唔唔地求他，“爸爸帮我舔舔另一边，你看它都...呜嗯...都红了...”

“小骚货，上面的小嘴比下面的还骚，”Mercier扭头在Miles耳畔像吐烟一样淡淡地吐出一句气声，继而含住了他的耳垂，舔过他的耳骨和因耳钉留下的小孔，模仿着性交的动作奸淫着他那透着粉红的耳朵，“告诉我，你是谁的小骚货。”

“是爸爸的，”Miles嗫嚅着，在巨大的快感中消弭了他上一秒的狂和娇，现在也像是个未经人事的处子，驯顺地舔着继父蒙着薄汗的颈窝，像一头低头舔水喝的母鹿，“我是爸爸的......”

一个巴掌又落在Miles颇有肉感的臀瓣上，立马泛起红晕，他哀嚎着猛地收缩了一下后穴，被刺激地弓起背想要逃离，腰却被人狠狠箍住。他听见继父的声音冷而沉，他听见他命令道。

“Miles，把话说全。”

“我是...啊...”Miles被新落下的巴掌激得一颤，痛感和快感交织着让他的声线骤然抬高，只能呻吟着破碎的元音，津液顺着嘴角留下一道银线，“啊...我是爸爸的小骚货......”

“继续。”Mercier满意地舔着Miles的嘴角，继而向下沿着绷紧的下颌和颈项，舌尖舔上了他那被冷落已久的翘立的乳首，猝不及防地在乳晕上咬了个嫣红新鲜的牙印。这逗得Miles又惊又喜的叫了一声，他胡乱地伸手揽住继父的肩和头，让他贴得更近，舔弄得更用力。

“哈啊......我是爸爸的小母狗，”Miles剧烈地喘息着，手伸到下面撸弄着自己的阴茎，两张小嘴都一张一合着，那些下流的荤话便从他令人心生悸动的柔嫩唇瓣流泄而出，“我想和爸爸到每一个房间做爱...想被爸爸操射，射在妈妈房间的墙上...”

Mercier笑着用力插弄起来，狠狠碾过敏感点时Miles断断续续地呻吟变成一声惊叫，用力抓紧了继父的肩膀，主动扭动着屁股回应着操干，猛地一吸，内里抽搐起来，哭叫着射了出来，一股液体也随之冲撞进他体内。

眼角带着快感刺激出来的泪痕，将Miles下眼睑的眼影晕开了一些，却让他显得更加妖冶撩人。他从继父的浴衣兜里摸出一个小摩洛哥皮甲盒，从他身上翻下来，喘息着倒在床上，吸着嗅盐时还不忘用一种挑衅的目光看着他的哥哥。

看到弟弟那双又狂又野的眼睛，Robbie有些无所适从地将视线移开了，他低垂着眼眸凑近了继父，撅着嘴吻上了对方的唇，然后闭上眼睛睫毛微颤着享受着那个湿漉漉而带有侵略性的吻，用手撸弄着他半软下来的阴茎。当Robbie耐不住地眯着眼睛偷看继父时，却正好对上他的视线，Mercier在他的眼睛里品咂出了一些隐秘的和Miles很不一样的韵味，像是初尝性事又欲求不满的处子，深夜与人偷欢的少妇，或是被强奸玷污过的修女，兼具一种含蓄的贞洁和悖德的淫荡。

Mercier欺身压上他白嫩的身子，俯下身子去看他那独一无二的女穴，Robbie难堪地合拢腿，用脚尖挡住那正因继父灼热的目光而羞涩地翕张的穴口，却被人强势地掰开，他呜咽了一声，感受到微凉的唇一口含住了他。

Miles也趁机靠近，让哥哥枕靠在他怀里，伸手揉弄他的胸脯，将乳肉挤作两团白嫩鼓胀的小丘，形成一条浅浅的乳缝，仿佛初发育的少女。指尖在浅色的乳晕上摩挲打圈，两指夹住小巧的乳首轻轻拉扯，指甲在乳孔上划出一个小小的十字。Miles随手拿起床头柜上的酒杯，将红酒倒在哥哥的胸上，暗红的液体以一种格外色情的方式四处流动，最终在低洼的肚脐汇聚成一洼浅浅的湖，Miles低头去舔，仿佛捧着涅斯托尔的鸽子酒杯，正在受到阿佛洛狄忒的引诱。

Mercier舌尖探入汁水丰沛的蜜桃般的穴口，浅浅地插弄，继而向上，两瓣玫瑰色的饱满的阴唇为他绽开，最终在那枚阴蒂上落下一吻，吮吸舔弄，牙齿轻轻衔咬，两根手指送入穴口，深深浅浅地抽插，色情地将蜜液带出又堵回，Robbie用脚背轻轻摩挲着继父的胸膛，难耐地收缩着穴口，想将继父的手指吞得更深。Mercier勾起手指用指腹稍用力地按到一小块凸起的褶皱，打着转按摩着，然后快速戳弄起来，很快就将继子送上了第一次高潮，一股温热的透明液体随着手指的抽离而喷出，带着淡淡的咸甜味道，射在他的下颌，沿着脖子流到前胸。

“真是个婊子。”Mercier骂了一句，盯着Robbie失神的眼睛，伸手擦了擦他潮吹出来的体液，用色情地方式将每一根手指都送进嘴里品尝。然后将再次硬挺的阴茎抵在女穴的小口，却并不急着进入，向上刮蹭着两瓣湿润的阴唇，饶有兴趣地戳弄着最上面的那颗珍珠。Robbie呻吟着，支起腿抬腰去够继父的阴茎，刚经历了一次高潮的小穴却又难耐地吐出些水来，蹭在那根性器的前端。

Mercier将他的腿折叠按在胸口，猛地将自己送入，像一把长剑破开了他，滑腻紧致的穴肉立即从四周包裹过来，贪婪地吮吸着，臀瓣却紧张地颤抖着。Robbie强忍着下身流窜的痛感和快感，咬着下唇呜咽着，眼里蓄着水光，随着每一次顶弄而慢慢汇集成一滴泪珠，挂在鸦羽般的睫毛上。这在Mercier看来却是上好的催情剂，但他还不想打草惊蛇，因而克制着自己温柔下来，他抬起上身，跪在继子腿间将他抱起来，抵在床头。Robbie像抓住最后一根稻草一般扯着床头的帷幔，才不让重心滑向那根埋在体内的巨大性器。

“放松点，小猫咪，”继父微微仰起头舔吻继子的眉眼，吮掉他的泪，在他的额角印下一吻，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他柔软的深色鬈发，手指轻轻揉弄着他的阴蒂和交合处，一边轻声哄着，“放心，我会让你舒服的。”

Robbie低头回应着那些温柔的吻，像是得到了父亲的奖励的糖果，哼出些满足的鼻音，慢慢放下些戒备，放松了自己。但下一秒Mercier就像是撕破了温柔伪装的狼，狠狠地贯穿了他，快速用力地操干起来，每次都在即将抽出时重重地重新插入，温暖的小穴涌出滑腻的水，最大程度地包容着他。

Robbie承受不住般地哭喊起来，一开始还是呜咽着求饶，没几下抽插就变成了支离破碎的无意义的呻吟，很快他就紧绞着继父，浑身颤抖着再次达到了高潮。他脱力地松开了紧抓的帐幔，重心绝望地向下滑去，阴茎将他钉得更深，前端重重地顶在了花心上，强烈的射精冲动让他短促而尖锐地惊叫了一声，像一个受惊的胆小的男孩紧紧搂住了父亲的脖子。

一股奇异的欲望愈发强烈地占据了Mercier的思绪：他想占有他，折磨他，看他哭喊，看他求饶，逼迫他说些平时不会说的下流话，将精液射满他的子宫，看他微微鼓起地如同受孕的小腹。这时他也开始认同，征服一只驯顺的绵羊，并不比一匹烈马差。

“小猫咪，说点骚话给我听听。”

Robbie的神情一滞，露出一种天真得可笑又略显无助的迷茫表情，即使是弟弟和他做爱时也从没有提出过这样的要求，他的脸因羞耻和性爱而涨得潮红，支支吾吾地说不出来什么。

“不说不让射。”Mercier感受到他内里的变化，坏心思地堵住了那吐着前液的小孔。Robbie这才像是反应过来发生了什么，猛地弓起背，像猫一样蜷缩着身体，剧烈地颤抖了一下，呜咽地哭了出来。

“要不要爸爸教你，嗯？”Mercier偏过头舔咬Robbie耳后的那一小方裸露的皮肤，像野兽标记领地一样，在上面留下自己的痕迹。Robbie胡乱地点头，下体传来的快感已经完全啃噬了他的理智，几乎失去了自我意识地全盘接受。

“说你是勾引爸爸的婊子。”Mercier一字一顿，每说一字就重重地操一下，声线低沉冷淡却有蛊惑人心的魅力，继而又变成轻柔地哄骗，“Robbie，说出来。”

“我是勾引...啊...嗯...爸爸的婊子...”Robbie强撑着继父的肩头想要逃离，止不住地颤抖呻吟，连一句完整的话都说不出。

“说你是在餐桌下给爸爸手交的小骚货。”

“我是在餐桌下...唔嗯...轻一点...”快感和羞耻感在继父教给他的下流话间不断放大，像潮水一般一波一波地涌来，交织着像猫爪子轻挠着他的心，他酸软的小腹，他哽咽的声线，“在餐桌下...给爸爸手交的小骚货...”

“好孩子，你学得很快，爸爸会奖励你的。”Mercier的温柔语气让Ribbie晕晕乎乎的，他支吾着低头索要父亲的奖励般的吻，却没想到招致更猛烈地操弄，继父狠狠地顶入，做着最后的冲刺，仿佛要把他揉碎，融进怀里。

“别...别射在里面，会怀孕的...！”Robbie这才意识到即将要发生了什么一般，抽噎啜泣着，胡乱地摇头，却最终在快感的驱使下，自暴自弃地开始讨好迎合大开大合的抽插，只希望继父能松开手允许他释放。

Mercier将阴茎顶在了花心，感受到一股热潮从宫口涌出，将精液全部射进去，看着继子的小腹如同受孕一般微微隆起，他抬手轻轻抚摸按压，引起Robbie一声昏沉低哑的呻吟，一些白浊从他腿间流出，濡湿了身下一大片床单。

雄性荷尔蒙的气息充斥在Robbie的鼻腔里，生理性泪水让他的眼睛不能聚焦，只能睁着空洞迷离的眼睛，一切都变得模糊不清。几股白浊终于在继父松开手指的瞬间，随着Robbie的无力地哭喊，从他那涨得发疼的阴茎射出，淫荡地挂在两人的小腹上，被Mercier用手指蘸着含进嘴里，再用吻慢慢渡到Robbie口中，咸腥的味道充斥在两人的口腔。

“猜猜明天的早餐有什么，牛奶燕麦粥？”

……

第二天早晨女仆小心翼翼地为主人的餐桌端上早餐，一碗牛奶燕麦粥呈现在面前时，Robbie将头低垂得更深，兴致缺缺地默默用勺子搅弄着那碗可怜的粥。

Miles姗姗来迟，甚至下楼用餐时还非常不得体地随意穿着一件睡袍，仿佛参加了一整晚的化妆派对。

他们的父亲不动声色地用餐刀切割着盘子里的煎蛋。桌子下面有两只手从左右两侧伸过来，游刃有余地游走在他的西裤裤线和皮带上，其中一只不小心伸长了一点，让两只手短暂而尴尬地触碰了一下。Mercier依旧不动声色地将切割好的煎蛋缓缓放进嘴里。

而他们的母亲似乎并没有注意到今天早晨有什么异常，只是扭着头神色凝重地望着窗外晾晒床单的女仆们，幽幽地叹息一声：“女仆长太太没提醒她们今天会下雨吗？”

三个人在没人看到的地方，交换了一个意味深长的眼神。


End file.
